


Lipstick and Heels

by wintersorchid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersorchid/pseuds/wintersorchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FemRussia and FemGermany shameless smut. A request from a friend, really, and it took off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1930

The fine silk negligee was very pretty, but Luise’s calloused fingers catch on the fabric when she touches it, so she folds her hands behind her back as Vavara keeps shopping, touching only with her eyes. Her kind of girlfriend is nice enough to go shopping with, usually very straight forward and knew what she wanted before she even set foot in the store, but when it came to underclothes, dresses, and jewellery, Vavara took forever, much to Luise’s annoyance. So she waits outside the dressing room whenever Vavara tries on something, despite her girlfriend’s teasing and instance that she needs someone else to tell her if something looks flattering. Luise just waits. Thankfully they’re done within two hours and Vavara doesn’t even let Luise pay, which was nice. Of course, she drags her to the next store, and the next store, and the next store…..

Later at Vavara's house, Luise starts to make dinner as Anya puts her purchases away, taking her time with whatever she was doing and taking so long that the bread and chicken was already cooked by the time Anya showed up again, looking smug as she sat down to eat. Luise doesn’t pay her any attention and ate at a moderate pace, not in any rush to finish. Dishes were washed and put away, and Luise made to go read in the living room but Vavara pulled her upstairs.

“Come on! It will be fun, I promise.”

Unfortunately Luise had a gut feeling it would involve the most recent purchases and putting her inside said purchases. It did involve said purchases and she wound up sitting at the vanity as Anya fusses over her hair, pinning it back in curlers and setting out various makeup tools. Once it got beyond blush and eye shadow, Luise found herself lost as to the names and purposes so she sat still, hands folded awkwardly in her lap.

The makeup brush is soft and slightly itchy against Luise’s cheeks, moving up to cover her nose and forehead in the powder. Above her, Anya made soft noises of satisfaction as she moves the brush around, carefully moving Luise’s face with two fingers this way and that so as to get every part. When she’s ordered to close her eyes, Luise sighs as she complies, controlling her fidgeting so Anya couldn’t keep her here any longer than she had to. Why this was even happening, she had no idea. It wasn’t like she could learn what to do from this. No one had ever taught her and what little scars and blemishes she had on her face weren’t worth the effort to learn how to conceal them. Her head was tilted around, her eyes ordered opened and closed, look up, look down, open your mouth….

Finally she’s released and Anya turns to touch up her own makeup then steps away from the mirror to point Luise towards it.

“Look at yourself, silly”

She’d rather watch Anya put on more makeup, to be honest. The way she put on a whole new face so effortlessly and quickly was nothing short of amazing. But she looked in the mirror anyway, touching her face in awe. Everything was smooth and solid and her eyes were highlighted, wide and the green all but shone, making her face and expression soft. Beside her, Anya laughed and kissed her cheek.

“I told you~ Come on, I have a surprise for you.” A new dress was pulled out and draped over the bed and more clothes taken out.

Corsets were really more in style when they were empires, but Anya swears by them, claims it won't be seen under her new clothes, claims it will help her look perfect. Luise still isn't sure, but can't deny that corsets do feel more supporting than the current girdle and brassiere system she now wears. The support was one of the reasons she had continued to wear them until brassieres had become better at holding everything in place, then made the switch and hadn’t looked back. She could dress herself with modern undergarments and not have to argue with her brother over tightness every morning.

Anya quickly straps her in and laces her up tightly, Luise’s breasts barely contained within the upper part and rounded into half globes. If she looked down for too long, she felt like she was going to be smothered in them. A dress was pulled over her head and buttoned up as well, Anya’s hands lingering for too long on her chest and hips. Even as Luise reached for the hands, they were pulled away and she was left to dampen the spike of lust as Anya dressed, Luise helping her with the fastenings. The current fashion still tends towards shorter skirts which Germany and America both favour, but which still has England griping at every rouged knee she spotted on the street. Germany rather likes the air against her legs and the freedom to move freely without so many restrictions.

As Russia orders her eyes closed again to touch up a smear of eye shadow, she wonders at the older woman's almost careful disregard for the new social norms. Of course, Flappers weren't common at all in Russia, but the skirts were rising above women's ankles now, even as their nation insisted on modest panels. Maybe she just liked seeing Germany in short dresses. It couldn't be put past her to doll up a partner simply to appreciate her looks. But Germany was not a doll and she did not appreciate such methods, even if she did like going dancing at jazz joints popular in Moscow.

Outside was cold even with their long coats and she clung to Anya’s arm as they headed down the street into a bar Anya pointed out earlier that day while they were out. They took a booth in the back, where they could be alone and not bothered, but they turned heads as they took their seats, Anya sitting on the inside near the wall with Luise next to her. Her arm went around Luise’s waist and she rested her chin on her shoulder.

“I love this place,” she whispered, fingers caressing. “They always play the best music and sometimes you can even see higher ups in the government trying to woo their way into someone’s bed.”

Now that she was looking around, Luise could see that there were in fact a few people in uniforms who were openly ogling the pretty women in the jazz bar. It wasn’t a very large place, but it was still crowded given the time and the weather outside. Moving closer to Anya, she sipped at her shot before knocking it back, Anya doing the same and refilling their glasses for another shot. Every time someone looked their way, they did a double take, and a few men even came over to try and talk to them, but they declined any offers of drinks or dancing, and eventually they left, leaning on each other for support as Luise whispered into Anya’s ear words meant to provoke and incite, wanting the other woman to understand how beautiful she was, how sexy and how sweet. With the alcohol, she had become less inhibited and it was starting to show. Anya giggled, slapping away the wandering hands which came out to feel her up when she paused to dig out her house keys at the door. Luise just laughed and pinned Anya against the wall when they were locked inside.

“You look good enough to eat,” she teased as she traced a garter strap, snapping it lightly against a full thigh. She got her ass slapped for that and the older woman groped her.

“I only eat in the bedroom. You know where it is.”

Surely she wasn’t expecting to be carried upstairs with as drunk as they both were. They’d fall down the stairs and break their necks which would be a very unromantic end to a night and a stiff spine the next day. Thankfully she didn’t seem to mean being carried since she pulled Luise towards the staircase. Once they were safely upstairs, Luise did scoop the taller woman up and carried her into the bedroom now that they were safe from stairs. Setting her down carefully on the bed, she pulled off Anya’s shoes before flopping down to pull off her own. It was hard with the corset but she managed, getting pulled back by the other as soon as they were off. Anya giggled again and rolled on top of her to sloppily kiss her face, Luise getting her fingers stuck in her hair as soon as she tried to run them through the soft strands. Damn bobby pins. Anya laughed loudly in her ear and Luise winced at the loud noise, pulling her hair.

“That was right in my ear,” she griped, working on freeing her hands so she could get the pins out. They managed to get more or less vertical and worked on each other, bobby pins and hair ornaments set on the nightstand for clean up in the morning and the dresses tossed on the chest at the foot of the bed. It was late and they were drunk. Wrinkles would be sorted in the morning, everything would be fixed in the morning.

Pulling Anya close, Luise kissed her neck, not willing to risk going up on her toes and falling over to kiss her face. Their hips and breasts pushed against each other as they made out, lips and tongues moving against each other as their bodies undulated, the supporting bones in their corsets creaking as Luise was pushed back until she sat on the bed, still holding onto Anya’s arms for support. Giggling, Anya all but slumped onto the floor, legs sprawled out on one side as she fumbled with Luise’s garter straps. Definitely drunk, if she was having so much trouble Luise needed to help her. They finally managed to get the stockings off and Luise flopped backwards onto the bed with a sigh, body hurting from the corset pressing into her hips and shoulders. Anya crawled up over her and kissed her nose as her hands squeezed Luise’s covered breasts.

Under her, Luise was breathing hard with her eyes closed and Anya sat up to make sure she’s alright. After a while, it’s clear Luise isn’t going to throw up or pass out, so they continue, hands roaming freely again, and the corset is unbuttoned enough that Luise’s breasts can be released out the top.

She tweaked one of Luise's nipples, before leaning down to kiss her neck. "You'll be alright," she crooned, her hands roaming the younger woman's body. "Let me take care of you." It was her full goal to completely mess up Luise’s makeup and hair, to undo all the work she had put into the other woman.

By the time hands have worked off her knickers, Luise is feeling more alert, though her head still spins if she moves too quickly. How is Anya so steady? Right as she thinks this, Anya’s hand slips off her waist and the larger woman all but falls on top of her. Alright, not so steady. She takes the chance to run her hands over Anya’s knickers, feeling the soft skin of her buttocks and pushing them off carelessly, letting them fall as Anya sits up again. Now that they’ve both only in their corsets, Luise is itching to get out of them, ready to screw and fuck and fondle until they’ve worn themselves out. But she sits up too quickly and has to lean against Anya until the room stops spinning, unable to do much of anything besides hold on to her lover and kiss her neck.

Anya seems happy enough and waits until Luise is ready to go before they continue, the rest of their clothes shucked to allow for their bodies to touch skin to skin. The pillows are arranged so Anya can lay back with one under her hip to allow for Luise to lie between her legs, face pressed to the fork of her legs. Her hair is messed up as Anya grabs onto it and pulls, her makeup smeared when Anya’s thighs compress on either side of her head, and by the time Anya relaxes with a sigh, she’s picking both their hair out of her mouth. Perhaps the bobby pins or a headband would be used next time, but to be fair, she didn’t think her new short haircut would still allow hair in her mouth. Ew.

With one last bruising bite, she sits up and takes Anya’s place, eagerly spreading her legs for her own turn. At least Anya had the right idea and took her time braiding her hair back before lifting Luise’s legs over her shoulders. Well, something good did come out of this, even if the pillowcases were going to be a mess of caked makeup and hung-over morning-breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1920's Berlin

The first time Russia really, truly met Germany was at a lesbian bar. She had stumbled in quite by accident, thinking she had simply found a place for women to relax and have a drink until two women next to her practically started humping each other against the bar. When they moved off, most likely to get horizontal with each other, Russia realized Germany had been on the other side, sipping her drink and not minding anyone one else.

“Ger- Miss Luise,” Russia greeted in surprise.

The other nation turned her head to look her over slowly, and Vavara felt perhaps a touch too overdressed, especially with Germany’s shoulders showing and her legs covered in trousers. Modern dress.

“Vavara. It’s… Certainly a surprise to see you in here of all places. Was the hotel not to your liking?”

“No no. The hotel was - is - lovely. I just wanted to get out for the night.” She held up her drink. “I didn’t expect to see you here either. It’s ah, not what I was expecting?”

“Pin-ups of women in pants on the outside walls indicates a lesbian bar,” Germany told her bluntly, swallowing the last of her drink.

“And you are….?” Vavara asked, not wanting to pry too much.

“Are what? A lesbian? Yeah, I guess.” The last of Germany’s drink was swallowed and she signaled for the barkeep - a lovely woman with heaving bosoms and dark red hair - to bring another.

"Another for me as well, please," Russia asked the barkeep, pushing her empty glass across the bar. As soon as they were left alone, Russia moved into the empty seat next to Germany, brushing their elbows together so she could lower her voice and still be heard.

"Strange to think so many of our kind prefer women…. I’ve always wondered if it is because we simply have so few men to pursue and so must content ourselves with other women, or if we all were… predisposed to the fairer sex."

Their new drinks were set on the bar and Germany pulled out a few bills, paying for hers and Russia’s.

"I suppose it’s a combination of the both," she finally answered. "When you don’t have much of a choice, you should change your views very quickly."

Russia snorted and took up her own drink. “And are you well-versed in the ways of the world or has your sister controlled even that part of your life?”

"My sister does not control me or my personal life."

"If you insist," Russia shrugged, twirling her drink in the glass. "Then again, I suppose your first lover will appreciate being your true first."

Germany flushed and kicked sideways at Russia’s legs, landing a kick that would have been more damaging from a better angle. As it stood, Russia simply laughed and leaned in closer.

"Am I to take your denial as proof of your innocence?" Russia whispered, leaning in close enough to feel her breath rustle Germany’s short hair. "Should I offer to be your first, little dove?"

"No," Germany ground out through gritted teeth. "No, you should not."

"Are you implying that I should simply take you anyway." Brushing a long strand of almost white hair back, Russia’s lips met Germany’s ear, brushing gently so as not to startle the young nation.

"You know where I’m staying and how to get home…. Why not spend a night with someone with more… worldly advice."

With a final soft exhale, Russia left her partial drink behind and took up her coat. If she still had her charm, she could get the stiff woman into bed, which would result in a rather fun night and the possibility of better politics between the two of them.

After an hour had passed, Russia had to give it up. Germany didn’t seem to want it like Russia did, so she turned down the covers and shut off the lights, stretching out on her bed with a sigh.

Late the next night, there was a knock at the door, disturbing Russia from her sleep. Rubbing at her eye as she pulled on her robe with one hand, she held it closed as she unlocked the door.

Germany was on the other side, fixedly staring at a spot over Russia’s shoulder.

"If I may… That is, if the offer is still open…"

With a ever-growing smile, Russia stepped back and motioned for the younger woman to come inside.

"It took you some time to reply," she murmured, locking the door with a loud snap.

"Yes, well." Germany paused in the middle of the room, looking around. "I had other issues to attend to."

Trailing her fingers down Germany’s spine, Russia let her other hand slip around to hold Germany’s torso, just below her heavy breasts.

"You have grown up," she purred, angling her hand to squeeze one gently. "Tis a wonderful sight to see, that you have not taken after your sister."

"Will you kindly leave her out of this?" Germany started to pull away, but Russia held tight.

"Little dove, I meant no insult. Now, we have a few places to decide on, but I think for a first time, we should take use of the bed."

Patting Germany’s hip, she gently prodded her to the bed, stopping at the edge and pulling her in for a deep, lingering kiss.

Surprisingly, Germany returned the kisses and the light touches, and Russia decided it was time to push a few more boundaries. The dark button-up Louise was wearing was easy enough to shed and let fall to the ground with a rustle of soft fabric. Russia’s night robe was tossed over a chair and with a grin, she looped a finger through Germany’s new undergarment, tugging at her bra. She had only seen clothing like this in western and was very interested to see if they were as comfortable as reported. It was tricky though and Germany had to help, her fingers undoing the clasps quickly and shyly folding her arms over her chest.

"Don’t be shy, dove," Russia crooned, gently prying her arms away. "We have all night to know each other but if you do not open up we cannot start."

Soft kisses finally encouraged Germany to loosen her hold and together they worked off the rest of their clothing, letting them fall off their bodies until they stood naked together. With Russia’s nod of encouragement, Germany stretched out her hands and ran her palms down and across the planes of Russia’s stomach and hips. Germany nervously worked up the courage to run her fingers through the coarse hair over Russia’s mound, still unable to look Russia in the eyes.

"Come here," Russia instructed, stepping to the side and pulling Germany with her to the bed where she knelt on the mattress. Germany followed her up there and imitated Russia’s pose, kneeling with her legs apart.

"This is how you do it." Reaching between Germany’s legs, she stroked a finger over the soft folds and flicking the hidden nub to make Germany gasp and jump.

"See? There’s many things we can do together."

"I already knew that…"

"Show me."

It took a few more tips and a brief lesson before Germany go the hang of pleasuring someone else, and Russia would move them onto more advanced steps once Germany became more confident. For now, she rubbed against Germany’s hand as the younger woman faltered in her motions, the pleasure taking over her ability to concentrate. No matter. It was still highly erotic to watch Germany stifle a shout and drag Russia forward for a harsh kiss, all teeth and frenzy, hips jerking against Russia’s hand to wring out the last inkling of pleasure and little whimpers.

Easing Germany onto her back, Russia straddled her face, running a hand through the short blonde hair.

"Do you need a lesson in this too?"

Shaking her head slowly, Germany carefully reached up with her mouth, running the flat of her tongue over the slick lips over and over until Russia ordered her to focus on her clit.

It had already been clear that Germany only had the faintest idea what to do, however she was a quick learner and while it took longer than usual, Russia’s own orgasm came in slow but steady waves, ripping across her nerves.

Laying next to Germany, Russia stroked her cheek, feeling sleepy from their consummation.

"And how was that?" she asked, kissing Germany’s forehead as they curled up together under the covers. "Was it as good as you had been hoping?"

The other woman nodded slowly, eyes heavy and breath slow. Kissing her again, Russia let her drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple fluff

There was bark scattered in the thick grass and it poked into Luise’s thighs through the thin skirt. She crumbled another long piece in her hand as Varvara dug into the hard ground with a trowel.

“It’s not going to grow,” Luise told her, tossing the bark away, the pieces scattering against the rotting tree, flecks landing in Varvara’s hair bun.

“You have to be patient and have faith. Trees take a long time to grow.”

The small sapling, barely longer than Luise’s hand, was carefully covered with dirt, the empty pot tipped over by Varvara’s side. Luise set it upright. “The old tree is too big. It’ll take all the water.” “How silly, it’s dead. There’s nothing taking anything.” Wiping her hands on the stained skirts, Varvara stood only to take a few steps towards Luise, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, minding their injuries and stiff muscles. “It will have the old tree’s life and grow up stronger.” The old tree was looking beat up, riddled with bulletholes and the low hanging limbs violently torn off by tanks and cursing men. The bark was scuffed and ruined by fire. Luise hadn’t ever seen such a pitiful tree in her life. Maybe Varvara had. “It’s too small to take over,” she protested again, even as Varvara leaned more heavily on her, the older woman’s weight hurting her shoulder; still Luise dared not say anything.

“There’s plenty to use and the creatures will eat what’s left. In twenty years, we can come back and see what we’ve created. A German oak on a Russian hill. And we’ll be friends again. Our tree will not be burned this time.”

The ground dropped out of Luise’s sight as she fell back into the grass, more bark jabbing her back. She closed her eyes to listen to the wind rifling through the wheat surrounding the hill, the birds chattering to each other above them…

“Maybe it will grow…”

“Of course it will. Stop being so pessimistic. We will tend to it and the farmers will mind it when we can’t come. We will heal. We will grow. We all will.”


End file.
